Promise to the World
by mandy3
Summary: ok first fic be gentle please. based (sort of) on a piers anthony series. pairs- 1xR, 2xH, 3xD,4xC ,6xLN,5xSP also an original character. as always R and R.


Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing and never will cuz if I did I wouldn't be scrounging for college money would I.

A.N.- I got this idea from _The Incarnations of Immortality _series by Piers Anthony. So if you notice that colors and other things are the same its because I got them from that series. Other than that I made most of this up in about 2 hours.

Promise to the World

The boys watched as a black car drove up to the house. A slim figure in a hooded forest green cloak stepped out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked. Pagan went to answer it. He opened the door. To him this was no surprise, the cloaked figure had been coming for years, but the boys stood with questioning looks on their faces as Pagan let her in. 

"Hello Pagan," the figure said, "How are you this year?"

"Very well miss."

"That is good to hear. Is Relena and them ready for tonight?"

"They shall be down shortly."

"Thank you Pagan."

Heero and Zechs at hearing Relena's name looked harder at the figure but could not see under the hood. Then a sound at the top of the stairs made everyone look up. The boys saw six hood figures at the top and all in different colors to each other and the figure in the front hall. The figures descended the stairs and stopped at the last step and pulled back their hoods. The boys were a little startled at what they saw.

Relena in a deep blue cape and deep blue ritual face marks. Hilde in a black cape with the same face marks only in black. Dorothy in a red cape, but with red streaks coming out of the sides of her eyes. Catherine in a white cape with no paint anywhere. Sally in a yellow/gold cape, and marks on her hands and Noin in a gray cape also with hand marks.

Duo, Heero, Quatra, Trowa, Zechs, and Wufei were stunned and all had one question on their minds.

"What is going on here?" Zechs asked in barely civil manner.

As Relena opened her mouth to say something Noin stepped in "Nothing you need to worry about lover. Just all of us girls going out for the night."

"I don't by that Noin," Zechs said.

At this the figure pulled back her hood showing her green face and hand marks, and said, "Weather you buy it or not we are leaving and won't be back until morning." 

"Lia we should really be going its almost time," Relena said to the figure and with that all the girls pulled their hoods back on and walked out the door.

"Something is not right here," a very suspicious Heero said, "Zechs you have known Noin longer than we have known the rest of the girls, does she usually go off like this."

"Back in the academy once a year she would leave the base and not be back until the next morning," Zechs admitted.

"I say we follow them," Duo suggested.

"Yes," was the resounding chorus.

As this was going on the girls were getting into Lia's car. Looking at each of the girls Lia said, "What we are doing is for the greater good, you all know that."

"We know that Lia. We just don't like leaving them in the dark like this." Hilde said with a touch of sadness in her voice. 

Lia pulled out of the driveway not noticing anything other than the road. 

When the girls were about five minutes away the guys climbed into a car and followed them. They were lead to a large field in the middle of no where. They watched as the girls carried three duffel bags and firewood. Now this was getting very interesting.

After the girls started the bon fire they reached into the bags and pulled out seven very elaborately decorated knives that were about 10 inches long, with these came out seven small china bowls. They pulled off their cloaks to reveling that they were wearing tops, held by spaghetti straps, that stopped in the middle of their torso and skirts that had very large slits up the sides. Each girl was still wearing her colors.

After placing the bowls in front of them on the ground at their point around the fire, Hilde raised her knife and started to speak, "I, Hilde, the guardian of Death have come again to renew my promise. I promise to make sure that in the next year that no one dies a needless death." With the end of her vow she took her knife and put a small slit in the middle of her lower arm and let her blood drip in the bowl at her feet.

"I, Dorothy, the guardian of War pledge to the world that no unneeded, un-full-filling battle will take place in the next year," Dorothy took her knife and raise to make the small cut on her lower arm and let the blood run into the bowl.

"I, Sally, the guardian of Justice vow for the next year that those who seek true justice shall find it," she raised her knife and sliced her arm and dripped her blood into her bowl.

"I, Catherine, the finder of Souls with my vow that for the next year that there shall be no truly lost souls," she raise her knife and made the cut for her bowl.

"I, Noin, the spinner of Fate will for the next year keep the web of fates free of the most disastrous tangles," she raised the knife and slashed her arm.

By this time the boys were shifting restlessly at the sight of what their girlfriends were doing to themselves. Heero looking at the circle and saw Relena raise the knife in her hand and speak, "I, Relena, the controller of Chaos shall in the next year do my best in keeping the chaos of the world to a manageable level," at that she slit her arm. Heero and Zechs were now ready to snap at anything at this move.

Then Lia raised her knife and said her vow, "I, Lia, the binder of the Cosmos shall do my best at keep that order of the universe for the next year and to do my best at finding my lifemate so this shall be the last of the ceremonies," with that she slit both her arms and her right check and let her life blood drip into the bowl at her feet.

Then in unison the girls picked up their bowls and broke them into the fire. After this Lia herd a noise in the woods by their fire. She did not give an indication to this but silently alerted all the girls with her eyes.

The boys glaring at duo for causing the small noise but didn't think that the girls herd it. Then in the shock of their life they found Lia behind them. "Do you all wish to explain why you have disturb the ceremony," the anger evident in her voice and in her body language.

"Um…well we…um," Duo stuttered

"Oh shut up Maxwell," Wufei grounded out.

"Well you might as well come to the fire now that you are here," Lia said with a trace of sorrow in her voice.

Relena, Sally, Catherine, Dorothy, Noin, and Hilde saw Lia walk towards the fire with the boys and just knew what she wanted them to do but all had reservations about it because she had yet to find someone to be with. Then they clearly saw the pain written on her face.

"Lia are you sure we should do this. I mean you don't have anyone to do this ceremony on," Relena glanced at her friend with sad eyes.

"Yes I'm sure Relena," Lia said, "You all deserve your happiness. No matter what."

"But Lia you are sacrificing your own happiness. You shouldn't have to be asked to do that," Hilde said with suppressed worry in her eyes for her friend.

"Don't' worry about me I'll find someone," Lia said brushing aside the heart ache that she knew was to come for her, "You all should really tell them and get confirmation of their feeling for you."

"Your right we need to do this tonight," Sally said with a small sad smile.

At this each girl took their boyfriend aside to see if they would except the role of life mate to each girl. All excepted this action and followed their loves back to the fire.

"Do you all know what is expected of you with this vow," Lia asked.

"Yes we do," Trowa surprisingly spoke up.

"No regrets."

"None."

"All right them it shall begin," Lia said.

Lia turned to each of the girls who brought their boyfriends up and put their knives on their arms again and made another cut on their arms and a similar one on their love's arms and place them so the cuts overlapped binding them to each other for life and beyond.


End file.
